


Comfort X

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Comfort [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Post 3x05 - The Bonding, Jean-Luc and Wesley do some bonding of their own.





	Comfort X

Jean-Luc Picard looked at Wesley Crusher across the table from him with a sad smile.  “I know the past few days have been had on you, son.” Wesley nodded.

“Sir, I’m sorry I told Jeremy I was angry with you.” He looked at the table, unable to look the older man in the eye. 

“It’s alright, Wes.  You don’t know how much I beat myself up wishing it had been me and not him.”  Wesley raised his head to look at Jean-Luc.

“Why?”  Jean-Luc sighed. He hadn’t really talked about the aftermath from Jack’s death in a long time, and only Walker had ever heard these words. 

“Jack had you and your mother.  He had a family. I didn’t.  I hated having to come and tell you and your mother about his death. That night...” Wesley grinned.

“I remember.  Mom fell asleep on the sofa with you and I came down and you held out your arm to me. I woke up in my own bed in the morning, but I don’t know how I got there.  And I remember you yelling at me to clean my room in the morning.” Jean-Luc chuckled.

“I carried you upstairs and I tripped over some of those bricks you used to build with.”  Wesley cracked a smile.

“Oh. Sorry.” Wesley thought a little longer.

“It’s going to be harder on Jeremy, won’t it?”

“I can’t answer that. I don’t think anyone can...except perhaps Mister Worf or your mother.”  Wesley straightened up and glanced over at his mother.

“I’m sorry, Mom.  I was so caught up in remembering when Dad died, I didn’t even think about you losing your parents when you were a kid.”  Beverly smiled at her son.  Truthfully, her parents had passed away so long ago she barely thought about it, but Jean-Luc was right. 

“I was the same age you were when your father died.  But, I had Nana, so I wasn’t entirely alone.”

“Yeah. I had you...and Captain, I had you, too.  I mean, you’ve been like a dad to me.” He smiled at Jean-Luc and Jean-Luc reached across to pat Wesley’s hand.

“I’ve always considered you my son.” Beverly watched the interaction with a tear in her eye and shook her head.

“What am I going to do with my boys?”

“Boys? Beverly, I haven’t been a boy in a very long time.”  Beverly eyed her Captain.

“Yep. My boys.”


End file.
